We are the People
We are the People is the second single from the debut album Walking on a Dream from Empire of the Sun. About We are the People is the second single from the debut album Walking on a Dream, it was released the 20th September 2008 in Australia. The single is for many fans and listeners the first song from Empire of the Sun they've ever heard in the rest of the world besides Australia. The song debuted and peaked at number 85 on the ARIA Singles Chart before heading to a 24 place in 2008 January 12th. The song got alot of attention and also was featured in commercials which are listed below. The Music Video The music video of We are the People features both Luke Steele as well as Nick Littlemore. The music video was directed by Josh Logue and features and was shot in Mexico, and the location Surreal Gardens of Sir Edward James at La Pozas, Monterrey and García was also featured in the music video. Tracks ;Australian CD single #"We Are the People" – 4:34 #"We Are the People" (Sam La More Remix) – 7:32 #"Walking on a Dream" (Neon Neon Mix) – 3:50 #"Walking on a Dream" (Danger Racing Remix) – 4:37 ;Australian iTunes EP #"We Are the People" – 4:32 #"We Are the People" (Sam La More Remix) – 7:31 #"We Are the People" (Shazam Remix) – 5:44 #"Walking on a Dream" (Danger Racing Remix) – 4:37 #"Walking on a Dream" (Neon Neon Mix) – 3:49 ;Australian iTunes remix EP #"We Are the People" (Shapeshifters Club Remix) – 8:17 #"We Are the People" (The Golden Filter Remix) – 7:12 #"We Are the People" (Style of Eye Remix) – 8:08 #"We Are the People" (Canyons Ancient Gods Mix) – 8:23 #"We Are the People" (Burns Remix) – 6:51 ;UK iTunes EP #1 #"We Are the People" – 4:32 #"We Are the People" (Burns Remix) – 6:52 #"We Are the People" (The Golden Filter Remix - UK Edit) – 6:57 #"We Are the People" (We Are the Cagedbaby Mix - UK Edit) – 6:56 #"We Are the People" (Crazy P Remix - UK Edit) – 6:49 ;UK iTunes EP #2 #"We Are the People" – 4:32 #"We Are the People" (Wawa Remix) Edit – 6:55 #"We Are the People" (The Shapeshifters Vocal Remix) Edit – 6:47 #"We Are the People" (Sam La More Remix) Edit – 6:47 #"We Are the People" (Shazam Remix) – 5:44 #"We Are the People" (Style of Eye Remix) Edit – 6:58 ;UK limited edition 7" single :A. "We Are the People" – 4:34 :B. "Romance to Me" – 3:25 ;German CD single #"We Are the People" (Radio Edit) – 4:34 #"We Are the People" (Instrumental) – 4:34 ;German iTunes EP #"We Are the People" – 4:32 #"We Are the People" (Sam La More Remix) – 7:31 #"We Are the People" (Burns Remix) – 6:51 #"We Are the People" (The Golden Filter Remix) – 7:12 #"We Are the People" (Shazam Remix) – 5:44 Lyrics (Click here for the We are the People lyrics) External links: (Add external links here, sometimes you will not be able to add links, so be sure to contact us to get your link included into the article. Be sure to add your request underneath the line "Add Link Requests" Thanks.) Category:Singles